


Christmas in Gatlon

by novaartinoisaqueen



Series: Stand alone fics [1]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Aged Up, Christmas fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, i wrote this back in 2018 i think, lots of fluff, not accurate with supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen
Summary: It’s Christmas in Gatlon, and everyone gathers together at Captain Chromium and the Dread Warden’s house, or as they know them, Hugh and Simon, to celebrate. A lot has changed over the years since the final battle between the Renegades and Anarchists, and there are many new (little) heroes to join the story (as well as some on the way)! Nova, while she doesn’t really celebrate Christmas, has a big gift for Adrian (although it’s gonna take a while to get it to him)….
Relationships: Danna Bell | Monarch/Original Character, Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Series: Stand alone fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Christmas in Gatlon

**Author's Note:**

> moving most of my fics to here from tumblr (nova-artino-is-a-queen). enjoy!

Nova’s morning began with a dog barking in her ear and her bed trembling underneath jumping feet. She mumbled something along the lines of “Shut up or I’ll put you outside you oaf,” and buried her face in the wall of heat that surrounded her, not quite ready to open her eyes and face the world yet. An arm thrown around her waist pulled her closer.

“Mamma! Dad! Wake up wake up wake up!” The bouncing continued, although the barking stopped after Nova heard a mumbling of words and the sound of dog toenails retreating from the room.

“Give us a minute, _Tesoro_ ,” Nova groaned. She stifled a yawn and tried to open one eye, but failed.

“But Mamma,” the tiny voice whined. The bed stopped shaking suddenly. “It’s Christmas.”

Nova felt her husband stir beside her. He sat up, letting Nova’s face hit the pillow where his head was before. She made a sleepy mental note to hit him later.

“Georgia, honey, why don’t you go see if Henry needs to go potty? Mamma and I will be downstairs in a minute.”

“But he doesn’t. I already asked-” Georgia started, only to break out in giggles.

“The tickle monster punishes all children who don’t do what their parents say!” Adrian exclaimed. Nova grunted into the pillow when she got a small foot to the shin. Georgia thrashed around the bed, overcome by giggles.

“Daddy, please stop!” she squealed. “Okay okay okay, I’ll go let Henry out!” The mattress shook again, and then was still. Nova heard the bedroom door close. Next to her, Adrian let out a slow sigh. She waited for him to lay back down, but much to her dismay, he didn’t.

“She is not allowed to watch those Christmas movies where the kids jump on their parent’s bed ever again,” Adrian joked. Nova grunted in response. Her eyes remained closed. She had been more tired than usual the past couple of months. As of late, she was the first to bed and last to wake up. At first, Adrian worried that she was getting sick, but when she never did, he started to tease her about it.

Nova felt the bed shift from underneath her, then a pair of lips were on her ear. She swatted at Adrian, only amusing him. He kissed a soft trail down to her neck, then moved back up to her lips. Begrudgingly, Nova let him kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer, but the he pulled back. She opened her eyes finally, only to see him smirking above her.

“Good morning, darling,” he teased.

Nova groaned and pushed him off of her. “I’m showering first for that,” she called over her shoulder as she pushed back the covers and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. She instantly felt a wave a nausea and had to stop herself. She put a hand to her forehead.

“Nova? Is everything alright?” Nova heard Adrian stand from their bed as well.

“Fine.” Nova held back a gag. “Just stood up too quickly.”

Adrian appeared beside her. He took her head in his hands, eyebrows furrowed. “You’re not getting sick, are you, dear?”

Nova forced a smile. “I don’t get sick, babe. Now, go amuse Gigi while I shower.” She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas to you, too!” Adrian threw at her back as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

“I love you!” she replied, a real grin replacing the forced one.

After a quick shower, and surprise morning sickness halfway through brushing her teeth, Nova got dressed and headed downstairs. Over the years, she had started doing the basic essentials every morning before starting her day. It just felt nice to feel somewhat ready once she was awake. In her younger years, when Nova never slept, she didn’t have to worry about getting ready in the morning like everyone else in the world because she could get ready for the new day whenever she wanted. Ever since she got married, well, really ever since she had lived with Adrian, Nova had had to develop a routine for herself, as she started going to sleep every night with him.

Laughter was coming from the kitchen, as well as terrible singing that must’ve been the cause for the giggles. Nova paused in the doorway of the room, leaning against the wall. A smile broke out across her face at the sight before her. Georgia was sitting on top of the island, little legs swinging back and forth. Adrian must’ve given her a Santa hat to wear to complete her fuzzy Christmas pajamas outfit, and she was shaking with giggles. Adrian was dancing around the kitchen, singing loudly and terribly to Christmas music that was on the radio. The aroma of eggs and bacon filled the air. Adrian was using the spatula as a microphone. Whenever he danced past Georgia to grab something, he would tickle her belly, causing her to shriek. When he noticed Nova watching them from the doorway, his eyes lit up more than before.

How did Nova’s life become so lucky?

“Good morning, Mrs. Everhart,” Adrian said when Nova walked in to greet her little family. He grabbed her by the waist without warning and dipped her. Nova yelped, but was silenced by his lips. She grinned and kissed him back with enthusiasm

“Ew, ew, EW!” Georgia made a gagging sound. Nova and Adrian pulled apart and gave one another a look, then turned their gazes up at their daughter, who had both hands over her eyes. Adrian helped Nova upright, and she went to stand in front of her daughter. She grabbed Georgia’s hands and pried them from her eyes gently.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” Nova planted a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, who beamed up at her mother.

“Merry Christmas, Mamma.” Georgia pulled at Nova’s sweater, and she leaned down. The little girl placed a gentle kiss on Nova’s cheek. Nova’s heart lurched and she ruffled her daughter’s hair. A mug was set down next to Nova, filled with steaming tea.

Nova turned to her husband, who had returned to the stove. He was still singing, although not as loudly now. “You’re in a good mood,” Nova joked.

“It’s Christmas! No better reason to be in a great mood!” Adrian grinned at her over his shoulder. Nova hummed in response, smiling. She wasn’t the most religious person, if she could even say she was religious, but her family and friends all celebrated the holiday, so she always joined in on the festivities. And even if she wasn’t religious, she loved that the holiday brought people together.

“When are we going to Grampa’s house?” Georgia asked.

“In about an hour, sweetie. Why?” Nova sat down on a barstool at the end of the table. She sipped her tea, watching Adrian’s back. He had even put on a bathrobe over his pajamas, which was just a pair of sweats and no shirt (much to Nova’s enjoyment). He never wore robes, except for on Christmas morning. He had never told Nova why, in their five years of marriage, or in the seven years they had lived together.

“I wanna open presents!” Georgia beamed at him, eyes sparkling. “And-and-and I wanna give you and Mamma your presents!” She brought her voice down to a whisper. “And Henry, too!” Nova chuckled, glancing at the yellow labrador that lay at Georgia’s feet. He was forever loyal to the not-quite-four-year-old ever since she was born, and Nova believed it had nothing to do with Georgia’s power. Oscar and Adrian had a running joke that she got her power when they had taken her and Oscar’s kids to the zoo two years before, because that was when Georgia started showing signs that she could talk to and control animals. Henry, however, simply adored her, as everyone did when they met her. She had been a literal ray of sunshine for as long as Nova could remember.

“Patience, young one. Good things come to those who wait.” Adrian waved his spatula at their daughter as he brought her a plate of eggs and bacon. He went back to the stove, then returned a few minutes later with two more plates for Nova and himself. Nova looked at her plate and breathed a sigh of relief. Not fried eggs. Those wouldn’t sit well. She learned that lesson the hard way three weeks back.

“Thanks, babe.” Nova leaned up to peck Adrian on the cheek.

The little family stayed where they were while they ate, Georgia on the countertop, Adrian standing, and Nova on the barstool. It was a quick breakfast, only something to hold them over until they got to Simon and Hugh’s house. They did this every year, but it was the first time Nova was participating, as she usually wasn’t hungry in the mornings. Georgia and Adrian, however, were always ravenous the second they woke up, and they could never wait longer than they had to to eat. Nova had mentioned to Adrian the night before that he could make her a plate in the morning as well, since she had started eating once she woke up as well for the past couple of weeks. He didn’t ask any questions, thankfully, only nodded and kissed her goodnight.

When they were finished, Adrian gathered up their dishes and put them in the sink. He checked the clock hanging next to the fridge, then at Georgia. “Alright, young lady, I want you dressed and ready to go in thirty minutes, got that? Mamma already laid out your dress to wear to Grampa and Pawpaw’s, so run upstairs and put it on.” He lifted her up off the counter and set her down on the tile. Henry stood instantly, ready to follow her.

Georgia turned to Nova. “Mamma, can you put my hair in braids before we leave?” She gave Nova puppy eyes. Nova nodded.

“Yes, but only if you change quickly, _piccola_. We need to be there before ten.”

Georgia nodded vigorously, eyes still wide, and turned around, rushing out of the kitchen. Henry was right behind her, barking at her back. She giggled loudly and responded. Nova heard her and the dog bounding up the stairs, and she and Adrian both hollered for them to be careful. 

They made it to Simon and Hugh’s house last, despite leaving on time. Georgia was out of the car the second Adrian pulled the keys out with Henry right on her tail, barking up a storm. Nova and Adrian shared a look, then got out of the car themselves. They got out all the food and bags filled with gifts for everyone and made their way to the door, which was wide open. Loud chatter and barking as well as music could be heard from inside the old mayor’s mansion.

No one was in the entryway, or in any of the rooms. Finally, they made it to the kitchen, and were met with an explosion of light and noise. Nova saw her daughter first, who was already in the arms of Hugh, watching in fascination as he decorated chocolate candies with icing. She chatted excitedly with Max, who was standing next to his dad. After the final battle ten years ago, a device was made for Max, similar to the Vitality charm, that protected others from him. He wore it as a necklace under his shirt most days.

“Well it’s about time you guys showed up,” Simon joked, getting up from his chair at the table to greet them. “We were all starting to get worried.” Everyone started getting up from their seats to greet them. Nova waved to Ruby and Oscar, Max, and Danna and a girl she hadn’t met.

“Well, we bring food, and gifts.” Nova set the plates of covered food on the counter, and Adrian held up the bags of presents. There was a chorus of screams, and three six year olds pushed their way through everyone. They tore the bags from Adrian’s arm and ran off to the living room, hopefully to put them under the tree.

“Lucas! Michael! Nathalie!” Ruby groaned, both hands resting on a swollen belly. “Stop laughing, Oscar! They’re your kids, for sure.”

“Ruby!” Nova exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the pregnant woman. “How’s baby Willa?”

Ruby returned the hug. “Due any day.” She sighed tiredly. “I’m so ready for her to be born. I thought that one would be easier than three, but she’s putting up a fight in this pregnancy, and I’m losing.” Nova smiled sympathetically and greeted Oscar, rolling her eyes at one of his jokes. He and Adrian dove into a conversation immediately, closed off to the rest of the world. “Oh!” Ruby straightened suddenly. She grabbed Nova’s arm, and pulled her to the breakfast nook, where Danna and the girl were sitting. “Nova, this is Danna’s fiancée, Celeste.”

The girl smiled up at Nova and extended a hand. “Hello, Nova. I have heard so much about you from my Danna. It is a pleasure to finally meet.” She had a thick accent; Nova guessed French.

Nova shook her hand politely, and she and Ruby sat down. “It’s so nice to meet you!” Nova smiled widely. “Congratulations, by the way. When my husband and I heard the news, we were so happy for you two!”

“Thank you, Nova.” Danna smiled kindly at Nova. Out of everyone, she had probably changed the most in the past ten years. When she had turned twenty, she had published a book on activism and gained instant popularity. Ever since, she had been travelling the world, speaking to large masses over issues such as equal rights and immigration. She had published many more books since her first, and had more money than she cared to show, most likely. Nova had always liked Danna, and Danna had forgiven Nova for everything she had done to her long ago, but Nova still felt guilty, all these years later.

“Wine?” Danna asked, reaching for an unused glass on the table, along with a bottle of expensive wine. “I brought it back from France. Good stuff.”

Nova shook her head, a hand going to her stomach unconsciously, thinking about her rough morning so far. “Oh, no thank you. I haven’t been feeling all that great lately.”

Danna raised a suspicious eyebrow and set the wine bottle down. One thing she and Nova had most in common was their love for wine, at any time of the day. In past years, they had gotten themselves into mischief and trouble by drinking too much at parties. It was a great bonding experience for them, as no one else, not even Oscar or Ruby, shared their love for the drink.

Danna’s eyes wandered down to Nova’s hand on her belly and nodded knowingly. A smirk spread wide across her face. “Does Adrian know?”

Ruby’s face scrunched up in confusion, following Danna’s gaze. “What are you-” she gasped loudly, jumping in her seat. She grabbed Nova arm tightly, holding back squeals of excitement through her loud whispering. “Nova! Are you…are you-”

Nova shook her head wildly at the both of them. Next to Danna, Celeste held a hand over her mouth, overcome with giggles. “Shhh!” Her cheeks reddened as she glanced behind her at the rest of the party. No one seemed to have noticed the gossiping women. Adrian was still deep in conversation with Oscar, but Max had joined them. They laughed, probably at something Oscar had said. Adrian looked happier than ever. Georgia was nowhere in sight, probably playing with the triplets. Odd, because Henry was still in the room, laying with his head on his front paws not far from the breakfast nook.

“It’s a surprise,” Nova murmured to the group of women, unable to hold back her smile. “I’m telling him tonight.”

Ruby’s grip on her arm tightened, if that were possible. “Oh, Nova! I’m so happy for you! How far along are you?”

“About nine weeks.” Nova bit her lip. “I found out about a month ago.”

“Adrian’s going to have a heart attack when you tell him,” Danna teased into her wine glass. “I still remember when you told him about Georgia.”

Nova snorted, nodding. When she had told Adrian that they would become a family of three, they had been watching an old movie on their TV, and Nova had mentioned it to him casually after a commercial for diapers came on. He had dropped the water glass he was holding, and the bowl of popcorn. Then, he had stood up so quickly that he got more of each onto a rug they had just bought, then fell to the ground at her feet in the pool of popcorn kernels. It was so sweet, and Nova had known since before they were married that Adrian wanted children. She would have never admitted it before she had Georgia, but she secretly had always wanted a family, too. And Adrian was the best father to their little girl.

“Alright, everyone, brunch is just about ready!” Simon announced. “Everyone make your way to the dining room!”

The four women stood, Ruby a little slower than the others. She swatted away helping hands, insisting that if she could handle being pregnant with triplets, she could handle anything.

Georgia came running in, followed by Oscar and Ruby’s kids. Nova stopped her by scooping the child up into her arms. Henry immediately stood from his spot on the floor, trailing behind them as everyone headed into the dining room. It was decorated beautifully, probably Simon’s work.

Nova set Georgia down in a seat towards the end and sat down beside her. Adrian took the open seat beside her, and they immediately grabbed each other’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Nova looked around the table at their family. They had always celebrated Christmas day together for years now. Ruby and Oscar celebrated with their families on the twenty third and twenty fourth, as that had always worked best for their schedule and their families schedules. Danna always visited with her family on Christmas Eve. Nova and Adrian usually both worked Christmas Eve, Nova in the crime workforce that had been created after the Renegades changed their way of governing, as both an investigator and as head of the technology department, and Adrian as a senator and ambassador for Gatlon’s district of the new democracy that was established worldwide. They were usually both let off early, with enough time to be at home with their daughter for the evening. They both worked time consuming jobs, but they were doing what they loved, and they had a generous income that supported their family.

Looking at the coming together of the somewhat disorganized family, at Ruby and Oscar who were flirting just to make their children grossed out, at Max, who, ten years ago had been confined to one room, was chatting and laughing and touching his dads with the brightest glint in his eyes, at Hugh and Simon, who were once Nova’s greatest enemies, but now her father-in-laws that were still more in love in ways the media could never capture for the front page of newspapers, at Danna who whispered with her fiancée, both stuck in their own little world, and finally at her own family. She and Adrian were not the same people they were as teens. No, Nova was a much happier person now than she had been. Gone were her feelings of revenge and resentment, replaced by love and people that made her laugh. 

She thought of her uncle and pursed her lips. He had surrendered in the final battle, and the Renegades, realizing their mistakes and wanting to push for a better world, had offered him a second chance, to be welcomed back into society. They had promised to better the lives of prodigies, like he had wanted. Ace had accepted, but was killed in the explosion he had set up, meant for the Renegades. He had died trying to save everyone, including Nova. His grave went unvisited except for Nova and Adrian, who always went with her for support.

She thought of the remaining Anarchists, Leroy and Honey and Winston. After Ace’s death, Phobia had disappeared. Search parties were sent after him, but he was never found. It was one of the only things she and Adrian both were still bitter about after so many years. It was revealed to them that Lady Indomitable had been sent to protect Nova’s family, but Phobia, sensing what would become of Nova if she were to be saved by a Renegade, murdered Adrian’s mother in cold blood. If she hadn’t died, Nova would have lived a life with her family and eventually become a Renegade, a real one. Her family would have become close to Lady Indomitable and her son after she would have saved them, and Adrian and Nova would have been friends from a young age.

But the other Anarchists were released. They too had disappeared; Nova learned a few months after the battle that they had fled to the mountains with the permission of the Renegades. They lived there in solitude, too much of outcasts to ever return to society as citizens, despite the Renegade’s promise to keep them safe. Every year, Nova received two letters from them: one on her birthday, and one on Christmas. She always replied to the letters, sometimes including photos of her and Georgia, who Honey adored, despite Georgia being the daughter of a former Renegade.

“So, Nova.” Nova snapped her head around to look at Hugh, who was serving himself and those around him hash browns. “There’s an election coming up next year.” Nova rolled her eyes, already knowing where the conversation was headed.

“Yes, I’m aware.” Nova busied herself with putting food onto Georgia’s plate. “I wonder who’s going to run.”

“You should.” And there it was. Nova opened her mouth to protest, but Hugh shushed her. “You’d make a great governor, Nova. People listen to you. You can’t deny that.”

Nova couldn’t, but still…”It’s not for me, Hugh.” She shrugged. “I prefer to be on the scene and in charge, not the one making the calls from some office.”

“You should think about it though.” He waggled a finger at her. “Because I for one do not want that idiot Baxter what’s-his-face winning. Too old fashioned.” He shuddered jokingly.

“Bradford Glensdale,” Simon corrected.

“Well, no wonder why he’s so bitter. “Oscar grinned. “Who would name their kid Bradford?”

Hugh nodded enthusiastically. “That’s what I’ve been saying! Thank you!”

The table laughed. Henry got up from underneath of Georgia’s chair and set his head in her lap. She bent her head down, whispering what sounded like gibberish in his ear, but Nova knew better. He nuzzled her, and then gave Nova a look before laying back down.

Georgia sat up, eyes wide.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Adrian peered around Nova, eyebrows furrowed.

Georgia glanced at Adrian, then at Nova. “There’s a baby in Mamma’s tummy?” she asked loudly. The room got quiet. All eyes were on the four year old and Nova. Nova’s jaw dropped.

“What?” Adrian said quietly, pulling on Nova’s hand, but she kept her attention on their daughter.

“Where-where’d you get that, Gigi?” Nova blinked, confused.

“Henry told me,” she answered proudly, grinning. “He-He said that you were telling Aunt Ruby and Aunt Danna and…and-and Danna’s future wife about it earlier! Is it true, Mamma? Am I going to have a baby brother or..or sister?”

No one moved, all staring at Nova with the same shocked expressions. She opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to respond.

She looked at Adrian finally, whose eyes were drilling into hers, hopeful and scared.

Nova nodded slowly, the movement tiny. She found her voice, although it was a whisper. Her eyes remained locked on Adrian’s. “I..yes, sweetheart. You’re going to be a big sister.”

Georgia squealed and clapped her hands, and the rest of their party whooped and hollered in excitement and congratulations. But Nova only had eyes for Adrian. He was gripping her hand so tightly that it was white. He looked down at her belly, which was still relatively flat. A tear dropped down onto his lap. “How long?” he whispered, hoarse.

Nova sniffled, not even realizing until then that she was crying as well. She reached for his other hand, turning her body to face him. “Nine weeks,” she murmured, squeezing his hands. “I was going to tell you tonight. Are..are you happy?” He tore his gaze from her belly back to her face.

“Yes,” he breathed, searching her eyes. He broke out into a grin and laughed amidst the tears streaked across his face. He pulled her close and started kissing her face, telling her how much he loved her over and over again between every kiss. Nova shook with laughter. Her dinner was forgotten, the other guests around them vanished. It was just her and Adrian and Georgia, who had pushed her way into Adrian’s lap, squealing with giggles.

It wasn’t the way Nova had wanted her surprise to go, but she wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
